


Bullies, Geeks and Highschool clichés

by wunderwolfer



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, FangRai, flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderwolfer/pseuds/wunderwolfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning's a popular girl and Fang's a geek but Highschool cliches will always collide. Flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullies, Geeks and Highschool clichés

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo my lovelies (sorry I'm feeling particularly cockney today).
> 
> Let me present for your discretion a Fang x Lightning Highschool fanfic. It's been on my computer for about a year because I wasn't sure about it but today, either due to a lack of sleep, food or my hectic life, I'm in a 'I don't give a flying moo-moo' mood. Whether that's a good or bad thing is up to you but please don't pass judgment until you've read it.
> 
> This Fanfic is based on a prompt from a Flight fanart by MadameWinter on DA called "Too Close". I was really interested by the idea of Fang as a geek and Lightning as a popular girl. Hopefully she'll think I've done her drawing justice.
> 
> It's also a love note to the band Metric. I'm a big fan so when their last album came out I was surprised that I didn't really like it. Then I went to see them live and by golly those guys are persuasive - now I love it. So warning there will be the occasional character singing (I know some people hate that). They won't be bursting into song after every paragraph and there won't be verses and verses of copied and pasted song lyrics. So hopefully even if you do hate that or hate Metric (or any other band I may mention) you'll be able to put up with it and enjoy the story.
> 
> Warning: Yuri, yuri, yuri, ladies loving ladies and rated T for bad language (it feels a bit weird having Lightning swear but she is a teenager). And no beta, sorry. And expect cliches.
> 
> Disclaimer: Own nothing except me boots and the song in this chapter is 'Synthetica' by Metric but imagine it sung slower and acoustically.

**Week one - Monday**

"...so he was like, she was just looking at my belt buckle. And I was like, do I look like a bimho to you her hand was down your pants! Oh and did I tell you what she was wearing? Complete fashion fail on an epic scale. It was disgusting."

"Totally disgusting and with all the makeup she'd plastered on her face she looked like a slutty clown. You should have been there Light it was horrific, it actually made me want to vom ..."

Lightning leaned on her locker and tried to drown out her friends voices. _Another Monday morning at Bodham high listening to my friends tell me about their weekend drama,_ she sighed and stifled a yawn _. If that's all they have to worry about in their lives, lucky them_. _Probably should interject a few responses._ "No...No she didn't...that stupid bitch-whore...what a bitch." _Thank Etro an aloof and derisive attitude was still considered cool otherwise I'd have to actually listen to them_.

Why Eve and Ashlea put up with their man-whores was completely beyond her but you try convincing a popular girl than she should dump her boyfriend this close to prom. _I shouldn't really be so hard on them_ , she reminded herself, they were just fulfilling a role; they were popular girls so they went out with the popular boys. It was the natural order, the law of Highschool built upon unwritten rules that had maintained stability in the hallways for countless generations. You had your factions and you stayed within your factions and Lightning liked the order and adhered to it fanatically. Lightning was a cheerleader and captain of the track team, therefore (1) Lightning had popular friends and (2) Lightning was dating the most popular boy in school. The guy all the other girls swooned over and the biggest slut in Bodham. She was just like her friends in that respect but luckily for him and his wandering manhood as long as he was discreet she didn't give a crap because at least it meant he wasn't pestering her.

Everything about Highschool was just so fake but Lightning put up with all of it because Lightning liked the order. And as for her status, it had taken years of hard-work to get here but she was finally HBIC. Now no-one questioned her or bothered her, and she found that she liked the authority and infallibility just as much as she liked the order she imposed daily on anyone who stepped out of line. Plus it was better than constantly struggling through school at the bottom of the social ladder.

_Speaking of bottom feeders,_ she thought as she discreetly looked over her Eve's shoulder. Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Dia Vanille the biggest losers in Bodham High laughed and joked as they walked up the hallway to Fang's locker. The tall Pulsian tried opening her locker but failed as her attention was entirely drawn to the smaller women. Lightning rolled her eyes at Fang's devoted expression as the brunette listened to whatever the bouncing red-head was saying ( _her perpetual energy and enthusiasm especially on a Monday morning was so irritating_ ). The cheerleader noticed that Fang's dark, messy hair was pulled back from her face today to reveal her smile, not her usual smirk but that wide smile she gives when she's genuinely amused. Fang's glasses fell down her nose as she suddenly burst into laughter and pulled her "sister" into a hug as they laughed together.

Lightning's stomach involuntarily clenched. "Tsk." It was just so disgusting, technically Vanille wasn't really Fang's sister but still it was just so…disgusting.

Eve looked over her shoulder following Lightning's glare. "Grue-some," she sing-songed with a sneer. "Have you heard the rumour about them?" She whispered.

"Everyone in Bodham's heard about the incest orphans, idiot" Ashlea interjected and rolled her eyes as Eve gave her the finger. Looking around to check no-one was listening Ashlea leaned into her friends. "But I've heard that Fang was dating this bar-hoe that owns the Lebreau bar down by the beach, what was her name...Leena, Lilly, Lenny something like that. Anyway they were going out until she caught Fang and Vanille going at it in the ladies toilets."

Eve giggled and bounced up and down slightly. She loved gossiping. She was so excited to add to the current rumour that she delivered her gossip in a single breath. "I heard it was in the VIP area during her girlfriends birthday party, and they were so into it they fell off the balcony and into the band, and the guy playing the guitar broke his hand and they had to call an ambulance, and Fang started fighting with the other band members, and Vanille jumped the bouncers and-"

"Whatever," Ashlea interrupted before either the story became any more fantastical or Eve passed out from lack of air. "I'm bored now. Fang is such a loser that even being a lesbian doesn't make her interesting."

Lightning snorted in amusement. The bell began to ring for their first class and Lightning scowled as Fang released Vanille with a kiss on her cheek and the red-head skipped away to class. Fang shook her head and chuckled as she watched Vanille happily bound down the hallway before turning to her locker, just in time to catch the cheerleader watching her.

Lightning sucked in a breath as her stomach clenched. She could never understand why Fang always had this effect on her. She put it down to nausea, probably because she found Fang just so …"Dis-gust-ing." Lightning said it slowly pronouncing each syllable carefully so that Fang could read the judgement on her lips. With a triumphant sneer at Fang's hurt expression, she turned smartly on her heels, flicked her hair over her shoulder and strutted down her hallway with her friends two steps behind her.

Highschool was such bullshit, she couldn't leave and get out of this shitty town. She'd aced her exams and with her performance record on the track applying to any College was just formality. The only reason she was here everyday was because she'd rather be here than at home. Lightning discreetly rubbed her fluttering stomach as she walked to class. Just nine weeks left until she can leave everything behind her, including irritations like Oerba Yun Fang.

* * *

**Week One – Wednesday**

_How the hell does she do it doesn't she ever get tired?_ Lightning thought as she tried to keep up with the brunette. _Must be those long legs,_ Lightning considered as she watched said long legs effortlessly stride past her once again. She really shouldn't feel so irritated she was a sprinter not a long-distant runner but she was still the track team captain and Fang…well Fang wasn't even on the team. In fact as far as she knew Fang didn't even participate in any after-school sports. Yet every time they had cross-country the dark-haired women always managed to beat her by a few seconds and Lightning hated being defeated, especially by her constant antagonist Oerba Yun Fang.

Running was the only time in Lightning's life when she felt like she could forget everything and briefly found some tranquillity, except when she ran with Fang. Competing with Fang made her feel a myriad of emotions but the one she recognised and clung to was anger. Growling Lightning picked up the pace until she was just in front of the Pulsian.

Fang didn't even look out of breath but the air in Lightning's lungs burned with the exertion as Fang jogged pass her with this fat, self-satisfied grin on her face a few minutes later. _The audacity of the women,_ she seethed. Confidence was one thing but her's was bordering on arrogance. "Fucking asshole," she swore under her breath as Fang ran ahead of her. _And can her shorts get any…shorter?_ Most of the time she wore jeans and T-shirts but her gym shorts were so short she might as well be wearing her underwear. Lightning wiped the sweat from her forehead and licked her dry lips. _And that tight t-shirt and her hair in a high messy ponytail to show off her long neck...ugh, such an exhibitionist it's…maddening and…just so...so…disg-._

Lightning jumped as her boyfriend sprang from the bushes he'd been hiding in. "Hey watch it," he yelled running straight into the surprised Pulsian and knocking her onto the ground. "Sorry," he lied with a shrug running backwards. "Hey look the carpet muncher's tasting dirt." He whooped and high-fived his friends as they pointed and laughed at the fallen woman. "How does it taste lesbo, like your filthy sister?"

Lightning rolled her eyes as her boyfriend gave her a wink and the guys turned to run for home. Obviously Lightning wasn't the only irritated by Fang's attitude - all the popular kids seemed to have it in for the Pulsian. Their methods were distasteful but if Fang just stuck to the rules and tried to fit in a bit more she wouldn't draw so much attention to herself and she wouldn't have so many problems at school. Fang looked rather meek and tearful as she slowly pushed herself onto her knees and leaned back down to pick up her fallen glasses, she almost felt sorry for her. _Perhaps this time she'll learn,_ she mused _._

Lightning smiled as she ran past the brunette, _this time she can watch_ me _run by_.

xxXOXxx

"...so he came over last night and said he was sorry and that he thought about me the whole time he was with her. It was _soooo_ romantic..."

Lightning couldn't believe her eyes. Only an hour after watching Fang's humiliation in front of the entire senior year there she was sat at the cafeteria table laughing and joking with her friends as if nothing had ever happened! In fact by her animated hand gestures it seemed that she was relaying the ordeal to the two friends. Fang has obviously left out what they had said after they had pushed her over as Hope smiled at Fang's narrative. But Vanille seemed enraged as she began waving her hands about and stamping her feet under the table leading a smiling Fang to pull her in for another reassuring hug.

_Doesn't anything ever bother her? How can she be so jovial after what just happened?_ Lightning brooded, sat between her boyfriend and Eve who was saying something about her man-whore. She briefly tuned back into what she was saying to add some appropriate remarks.

"Awwww...that's so romantic...what a bitch..."

Even Fang's friends were lame. _They aren't even her friends just her adopted brother and sister, she's such a freak she can't even make actual friends and..Noooooo doesn't she ever learn,_ she internally growled as Fang leaned down to soothe Vanille's frown with a kiss on her forehead.

"Ugh...get a fucking room," Lightning muttered darkly.

"What's that babe," her boyfriend smiled down at her.

_Shiiiiiit! Did I say that outloud!_

"I said...soon he'll be your groom," Lightning smiled nervously.

"Awwww light that so sweet," Eve gushed embracing her in an awkward side hug. Lightning breathed out a sigh of relief.

_The things I do for an easy life._

* * *

**Week Two – Friday**

_No, not another dance routine,_ Lightning yawned as two sequined girls walked to the middle of the stage. Etro she hated the annual talent show she decided as their music started. Why they were forced to witness such desperate attempts for attention was beyond her, it was disrespectful to the theatrical arts, their audience wasn't even paying attention. She could barely hear the music above their chattering voices.

She yawned again covering her mouth and politely apologising to no-one. Last night had been a difficult night she should have really stayed at home and caught up on her sleep but sometimes it was just too hard to bear. So bad that she'd rather watch the schools talent show then be anywhere near that house. She sarcastically clapped as the dance finished. Bored and thinking she could use her time more productively she slouched down in her chair and closed her eyes for a quick power nap.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Ashlea said disdainfully beside her.

"What," Lightning snapped irritably and opened one eye to see what all the fuss was about. She bolted upright in her seat, "What the fuck!"she mouthed silently as Oerba Yun sauntered onto the stage with an acoustic guitar strapped over her shoulders. Her mouth gapped open in disbelief as the women simply dressed in a brown sweater and blue skinnys crossed over to the microphone stand.

Lightning could not believe what was about to happen. Even when Vanille (Fang's eternal cheerleader) started jumping up and down a few seats in front of her and cheering her encouragement, she still couldn't believe that Fang was going to take part in the school's talent show. _It was the very height of…of ..social unacceptability! She'll be ridiculed and mocked, and mocked and ridiculed! More than she already_ is _ridiculed and mocked!_ Some of the audience was already jeering and throwing stuff at the stage. _This was going to be carnage!_

"Hi everyone I didn't write this but it's one of my favourites at the moment and I hope you like it." Fang smirked as Hope and Vanille cheered excitedly.

Lightning was still in shock as Fang cleared her throat, pushed her glasses back up her nose and played a few chords to test if the guitar was in tune. The anticipation was killing her. _Why couldn't she just start already and get it over with?_ Her palms were sweating and her heart was racing. Lightning wasn't sure why she felt so worried for the Pulsian, she didn't even like the woman, but she reasoned that she had enough human compassion not to want to watch anyone humiliate themselves in front of the entire school and willingly fling themselves from the last few rungs of the social ladder.

Fang's cocky grin twitched ever so slightly, Lightning had never seen the brunette so anxious, so she was more than a little surprised when Fang opened her mouth and a confident, melodious voice emerged.

_"Some of us are wild ones,_  
Ever under wanted I believe,  
Lining up in the background,  
Waiting for the crowd shot to be seen…"

Lightning's mouth dropped open in shock. _Fang can sing! Does anyone else know she can sing? Why didn't anyone tell me that she could sing..and so beautifully?_ It was amazing. Soft and low, even though it was strong enough to reach the back of the room it was almost like she was whispering to her in perfect tune and Lightning was mesmerised. Without a care for her stoic reputation, Lightning still slack-jawed, leaned towards the stage gripping onto the edge of her seat to keep her balance. The hushed, enraptured crowd around her and the lone confident smokey voice created a pressing atmosphere that was dizzying and thrilling. The intensity was almost sultry and the way her hips were smoothly moving to the music, seductive. And when Fang glanced in her direction as she sang Lightning sucked in her breath as her stomach gave another worrying lurch. Exhaling shakily Lightning blinked rapidly as she tried to clear the fog from her head just as Fang's solo slowed.

_"…We're all the time confined to fit the mould,  
But I won't ever let them make a loser of my soul…"_

Lightning's eyes widened as the lyrics finally sunk in. _That conniving, two-faced shrew._ Lifted from her haze Lightning suddenly burned with rage. Oh, Fang had been singing to her alright but not in the way Lightning had imagined. She'd been tricked into feeling…something and humiliated in front of the entire school, she was livid. Her suspicions were confirmed as Fang's song finished and the geeks and the freaks jumped to their feet to enthusiastically applaud their current champion. Lightning quietly growled at the big, fat stupid grin on Fang's face as she waved at the crowd and walked off stage and it took all of Lightning's self restraint not to run to the stage and pull her back off it by her dark hair.

Ashlea turned to Lightning to make some derisive remark about lesbian's and their love of guitars and frowned at the cheerleader's angry red-face. "What's wrong with you?" She questioned and used her index finger to close Lightning's slack-jawed mouth.

"That. Fucking. BITCH!" Lightning hissed turning to her friends.

"I think she was good," Eve commented. "Her voice was really pretty and it didn't get squeaky at all. And I liked the bit where she went Ah- Ahhh," Eve sang, "Ahh- _Ahhhhhhhh_ -"

"Don't you get it?" Lightning interrupted sharply, "The song lyrics! The little glance towards me as she sang that last part!" She tutted in exasperation at their blank expressions. "She was mocking me…us! She was mocking us by calling us a bunch of fake, rigid, conformist robots. Making out she's so fucking special and unique when she's just like the rest of the losers in this place," Lightning yelled. Her friends just shared a look at their friend's odd behaviour. Remembering where and who she was, Lightning took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. She didn't want anyone else to know how much Fang had affected her. Leaning back in her seat, she crossed her legs and irritably rubbed the place above her heart. She was not going to let the Pulsian get away with her little stunt, this time she was going to deal with her personally. "Her little call to arms to all outcasts, flunkees, and lame-o's will not go unpunished," she promised aloud. "I'm going to teach her a lesson that Fang and the rest of the bottom-feeders will never forget."

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a lot of Glee fanfiction at the time I wrote this can you tell? Some of those Glee fanfictionaires are soooo good it makes me soooo jealous.
> 
> And before you say anything about Lightning as a bully and a b-i-t-c-h just bear with it and it'll all become clear…eventually. The truth about the Fanille rumours going around the school will also be revealed but remember this is a Flight fanfic (hint hint). And can I just add a giant disclaimer here and say that I do not agree with Lightning's opinions on talent shows. Although I always thought that they were far too many dance routines and not enough singing.
> 
> Now I'm not an American lady so most of my knowledge of American Highschools is based upon a few episodes of Glee and all of Buffy. Plus School is a very, very distant memory. So if anyone sees any glaring mistakes or has any suggestions I'd be very grateful if they could point them out to me. Oh and some American Highschool common slang words would be awe-some and rad (rad is still cool right? *giggle*).
> 
> This will be a multific – probably around 3-5 chapters – depending on how productive I'm feeling and how well it's received. In the next chapter Lightning exacts her revenge and it ain't nice.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
